I am Blind
by Moons'-Rose love
Summary: Amu had an accident and lost her parents at the age of six but that isn't the only thing that she lost. She lost her eye sight. She is blind. So keep in touch and let us see what will happen to Amu.I didn't put the pairing yet I will let you vote and we will see which one Amu will end up with. There will be Oc's.Please read and enjoy.first chapter is a preview.
1. preview

Nightmare: I wrote this story about a blind girl who lost her parents when she was little . I tell ya there isn't pairing yet I did notice that some ppl doesn't like it when that is the bad guy and this is the good guy and they throw a fit on me. Look ppl we authors write for fun . We love writing stories so try not to break our spirt. I personally know that I am not the best grammar person. I am trying my best and english isn't my first language it's my 5th. So try to be nice. I know that no one in the WHOLE UNIVERSE is perfect. Everyone of you have a flaw and y'all know it ok!

Neko: Yes~nya

Nightmare: I also have Oc's in the story but in the future chapters.

Neko: and she doesn't own Shugo chara! and please don't be rude to her. She loves writing so much that she hates it when poeple write her mean reviews.~nyaa

* * *

**~I am blind~**

_"Mama are we almost there yet?" asked a small pink haired girl._

_"Not yet Amu." Said Modori ,smiling at her eager daughter._

_"Amu smile at the camera." Said Tsumugu, pointing his camera at the his daughter who was hugging the teddy bear._

_"Ok papa." Amu said before it all happen a long beep came and it was when her world turned black._

* * *

**(present day)**

Amu is a home schooled girl. She is twelve years old and will...blind. She lost her eye sight the day she lost her parents. She doesn't remeber the colors or how things look. She was adopted by Sakura and Aito Ito. They are both kind and loving toward Amu. Amu loved them back. Anyway Amu is partially at the hospital all the time. She faints a lot and cough blood from time to time. She also has asma a lot. Amu doesn't have a lot of friends. She only has one friend and she's one of the cancer kids her name is neko. She was always with Amu. Sometime people thought they are sisters because of the way they treat each other. Neko is the sporty kind. she always had a dream of becoming the best soccer player ever. Amu also had a dream of being a famous singer. The story start with their dreams that will lead them to where Amu will see the world again.

* * *

Nightmare: I know its short it's only a preview so if ya want me to continue please like it follow it or comment on it. If ya do I will continue .

Neko: do it ! Do it! DO IT NOW!

Nightmare: ok then until next time ppl.


	2. Watch out?

Nightmare: I wrote this story about a blind girl who lost her parents when she was little . I tell ya there isn't pairing yet I did notice that some ppl doesn't like it when that is the bad guy and this is the good guy and they throw a fit on me. Look ppl we authors write for fun . We love writing stories so try not to break our spirt. I personally know that I am not the best grammar person. I am trying my best and english isn't my first language it's my 5th. So try to be nice. I know that no one in the WHOLE UNIVERSE is perfect. Everyone of you have a flaw and y'all know it ok!

Neko: isn't that what we said last time~nya

Nightmare: Yes we did and thanks for the reviewing ,liking,and following me:livy leaf I am really thankful.

Neko: she doesn't own Shugo chara! and please don't be rude to her. She loves writing so much that she hates it when people write her mean reviews.~nyaa Wait this is deja vo.

* * *

**~I am blind~**

_"Mama are we almost there yet?" asked a small pink haired girl._

_"Not yet Amu." Said Modori ,smiling at her eager daughter._

_"Amu smile at the camera." Said Tsumugu, pointing his camera at the his daughter who was hugging the teddy bear._

_"Ok papa." Amu said before it all happen a long beep came and it was when her world turned black._

* * *

**(present day)**

Amu is a home schooled girl. She is twelve years old and will...blind. She lost her eye sight the day she lost her parents. She doesn't remember the colors or how things look. She was adopted by Sakura and Aito Ito. They are both kind and loving toward Amu. Amu loved them back. Anyway Amu is partially at the hospital all the time. She faints a lot and cough blood from time to time. She also has azma a lot. Amu doesn't have a lot of friends. She only has one friend and she's one of the cancer kids her name is Neko. She was always with Amu. Sometime people thought they are sisters because of the way they treat each other. Neko is the sporty kind she always had a dream of becoming the best soccer player ever. Amu also had a dream of being a famous singer , the story start with their dreams that will lead them to where Amu will see the world again.

"Ms. Amu! Ms. Amu!" A nurse shouted trying to wake up the pinkette.

"She isn't going to wake up like this if you want to leave the breakfast there and I will wake her up." Said Neko,smiling.

"Y-yes Ms. Nek-"

"Call me Neko."

"ok Neko-san I will take my leave." Said the nurse, exiting out with a red face for some reason.

"weird...Anyway. Yo Amu she left~nya" said Neko taking a seat next to Amu's bed.

"Finally, I thought she will never leave." said Amu, sighing.

"Why are we doing this with this nurse? You promised to tell me." said Neko, acting innocent.

"ok, ok." said Amu, trying to sit up.

"Here let me help you~nyaa"said Neko,helping Amu to sit up.

"Thank you Niki."said Amu. "So I will tell you that girl is a yuri kind."

"What!But...Ahh that explain her blushing and EWWWWW!~nya" said Neko,shaking her head."That is just AUGH...SICK!" said Neko looking green.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!Calm down Neko I have to admit that is weird but that's how it is we can't change anything." said Amu,smiling looking straight at the wall not at her friend.

"Hey Amu! Want to go to a walk?"Asked Neko, looking like a kid who just got candy.

"Sure." Said Amu. "Okkkk~ I will go and bring the wheel chair ~nyaa" Said Neko ,Skipping to the door .

Amu was looking at a black world. The doctors are trying to find a way to get her vision back. If they found a way to return her eye sight back it will still cost a lot. It will have to go through a surgery. She has a big chances to return her vision and return to a normal kid. Amu really doesn't mind not seeing at all because she always thought that you can't judge the people by how they look . So this is not different.

Neko may have a blurry vision from time to time. she also faint and has trouble breathing a lot but that doesn't mean she isn't bright or that she wouldn't get better. Although she is in the list of kids that are going to die sooner or later. She believe she will heal from cancer. It was a genetic problem through her family actually her family died from cancer and she is the only one who is alive.

"Back!~nyaa." Said Neko ,snapping Amu from her daze. "Hey Amu. Are you ok?~nyaa" asked Neko ,worried.

"Yeah I am fine."said Amu. Neko wasn't convinced but let it drop."ok then! Here Amu hold my hand and be careful with your steps."Said Neko,helping her friend to the wheel chair."Hey niki! you did take permission to go out for a walk ,right?"Amu asked, A silence toke over before Neko spoke again. "sure~nyaa" said Neko in a unsure way.

-In the garden-

"Hey Amu. Did you ever think of the people who aren't protect like us?" Asked Neko a strange question out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Asked Amu.

"I mean the people who are abused, crushed, or in a war in some kind . Did you know we are special Amu?" Asked Neko.

"Huh?" Amu was now thinking about what her friend just said. "Is it a good thing or not?" asked Amu.

"It's good Amu. We are different. Yeah, So what ? We have determination Amu. We can do stuff others don't think we can . Different. This world need different people like us ."Said Neko.

"Why?' That is all Amu can say."Imagen the world the same Amu. It's not good. Everyone are talking and wearing the same way. How are you going to tell the difference? Who is who? What is what?"Said Neko."Do you understand now Amu?"Asked Neko.

"Yes but-" Amu was cut off by a nurse running to them. "Ms. Amu a-and Ms. Nek-ko are y-you ,ok-k?"

"Yes we are!" shouted Neko ,happily. Amu smiled and nodded."we are ok" Said Amu ,assuring.

"Ok you two go inside and **please** don't go outside again without permission." the nurse said strictly.

"Ok _mom._" said Neko ,sarcastically before pushing the wheel chair inside. Neko was pushing Amu though the hallway making her way to Amu's room before ...

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Nightmare: Cliffie~ kukukukukukuku

Neko: Evil

Nightmare: That is the name of my boyfriend.

Neko: Uh-huh...G-good to know any-yway review,like and fellow this people please.

Nightmare:I know its kind of boring but the good news is the next chapter should be more intersting (smile) please be nice and vote for the pairing. REVIEW PPL! REVIEW! BTW: I have nothing aganist yuri or yoai ppl.


	3. New sister and break ups

Nightmare: I will try my best in grammar but please don't post rude reviews and I thank everyone who reviewed,follow and favorite:

otakulollies

Burakkurozu-Black Rose

livy leaf

Neko: Nightmare really is thankful and because she got more review than last time she decided to update sooner than wanted. Keep reviewing and she will keep updating.

Nightmare:True dat.

Neko:*giggle* she doesn't own Shugo chara! but she owns the plot and the Oc.

* * *

(Neko room)

"Augh...My head hurts." Groaned Neko, sitting up slowly.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT !" some girl shouted.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't my fault." some boy complained.

"YES IT IS! YOU KNOW IF THAT WHITE HAIRED GIRL DIDN'T DO THAT YOU WOULD'VE KILLED THE GIRL WITH PINK HAIRED!" shouted the girl .

Now Neko was mad. Yes she has White hair but she has a name. Neko got off her bed and opened the curtain that were around her bed. Neko saw a girl with blonde hair and a boy with nutty colored hair.

"Keep ya voice down would ya?" said Neko going in her 'feisty and dangerous' mood. (yes Neko has something like that. She is like amu in a lot of ways )

"STAY OUT OF IT YOU LI-" Utua stopped shouting when she saw Neko.

"Good ya shut up at last." snared Neko before walking away to Amu's room.

* * *

(In the way to Amu's room)

(Neko's Pov)

A boy with blue hair was shouting at a red-haired girl in front of Amu's room.

'What is wrong with the people today are they told to stand in front of a patient room and shout freely?' Asked Neko herself mentally.

"Yo, Stupids get out of here would ya." I said, crossing my hand .

"How's going to make me?" asked the red-haired ,laughing stupidly.

'That was my last nerve.' I thought ,before punching the girl in the guts then double kicking her in the face.

"Me." I spat before walking to Amu's room and slamming the door behind me. The blue haired was still shouting. I walked out again and glared at him then said "If ya don't want to end up like her stay quiet for GOODNESS SACK!" I Shouted. The red-haired girl wasn't on the floor anymore. 'looks like she ran away.' I thought before slamming the door again and walking to Amu's bed she was asleep.I smiled softly before sacking her softly.

"Amu wake up ." I said before her golden-honey eyes opened.

"Niki?" she asked.

"Yes It's me!" I said returning to my normal mood.

"Hmm...you are an idiot you know that ." she said firmly.

"What did I do?" I asked ,innocently.

"Don't act innocent on me Neko." she said ,strictly.

"OK _mommy."_ I said ,childishly before Amu throw a fit on me and _told me if that happen_ and _if that happened_.

"I know the sequences Amu but as you see I am alive." I said ,Amu then began to cry.

"Yes...you are... baka." she said , in sobs. I then hugged her and started comforting her.

* * *

~_Flash Back~_

_(Neko POV)_

"_Watch Out!" Somebody shouted while a nutty haired boy was running toward Amu and me but mostly Amu and a blue boy kept shouting to the nutty haired boy to stop but the nut boy was not listening and was looking somewhere else._

_'What the hell!" I thought , Before I ran in front of Amu to take the hit._

_I heard people scream my name and they were calling for a doctor. That's all I remember before my world turned black. I knew I had to do something and because I am that careless I did what I did._

_~Flash Back end~_

* * *

"You_..._ baka...you-u...could've died-d." Amu kept saying before I burst in laugh while hugging Amu. "Huh-h...What id funny." she asked.

"That-t you just noticed I am a moron and an Idiot." I said ,laughing."Amu you are like my sister and I had to do something and to tell you the truth I was careless but I did it because I can't bare to see you dyeing in front of me and I am just watching. You are my sister Amu ." I said ,before hearing laugh and giggle while crying.

"Is it possible that a person can giggle and laugh while crying?" I asked ,before I got a playful punch on my shoulder.

(end of Neko Pov.)

* * *

(out side of Amu's room)

There stood Amu's adopted parents. They saw the whole scene in front of them. They both smiled at the two small girl who were laughing their ass off.

"Honey I was think...that we can..." said Amu's mom.

"What is it?" Asked Amu's father.

"That we can adopt Neko." Amu's mom said.

* * *

(The fight with Kukai and Utau)

Utau was just done practicing her dancing with her dancing crew that is when she got the phone from Ikuto telling her everything about a white-haired girl and kukai hitting her when he was running in the hospital. After hearing what happened she ran to the hospital and saw Kukai waiting outside an a patient room.

"what were you doing running around like that?" asked Utau her boyfriend.

"I was just playing around no biggy." Said Kukai.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT." Utau shouted at him.

"It wasn't my fault." he complained.

"YES IT IS! YOU KNOW IF THAT WHITE HAIRED GIRL DIDN'T DO THAT YOU WOULD'VE KILLED THE GIRL WITH PINK HAIRED!" Shouted Utau.

"Keep ya voice down would ya?" Someone said.

"STAY OUT OF IT YOU LI-" Utau stopped when she saw a girl with white snowy hair and crystal blue eyes. It was the girl who Kukai hit.

"Good ya shut up at last." Snared the girl before walking away. Utau was now looking at the floor her bangs covered her eyes. It was true she and Kukai fight a lot but she was thinking lately of the reason she started dating him. She couldn't find her answer. She is older than him . Why did she started dating ? no answer.

"Utau I am sorry Lo-"

"No I can't take it anymore." Said Utau. "Sorry Kukai but...I- we are over." She said before running away.

Kukai just stood there blank face. Looking for a reason to cry. To scream but he didn't scream or cry. He walked away. The opposite way she went.

He saw Sayaa running away beaten up pretty will. He then saw Ikuto.

"YO Ikuto." Said Kukai

"Hey Kukai." said Ikuto.

"What happened to Sayaa?" Asked Kukai.

"Simple I breaked up with her and she was beaten up by another chick." Said Ikuto ,smirking.

"At last you got the guts to break up with her and Utau and me break up but the thing I don't feel sad about it man. Is something wrong with me?" asked Kukai.

"No, there isn't anything wrong with you dude but the thing is you didn't love Utau that way. Maybe liked her but not love."said Ikuto.

"Maybe you are right man. Anyway let's go already!" Said Kukai ,in his cheerful voice. Ikuto just chucked and walked with KuKai.

* * *

Nightmare: Please don't hit me. I didn't intend to put a break up scene or anything. So please don't hit me.

Neko: yea please don't hate her or hit her. please review and be nice.

Nightmare: (cry in the corner) please favorite and follow. I may return Kukai together with Utau I am not sure but don't hate me please.


	4. Welcome to the family

Nightmare: Review a-please a-please~

Neko: Yes a-please !~

Amu: What are ya doing ya guys?

Nightmare: Singing and for your information I am happy because I have something evil in mind!~

Amu and Neko: O_O

Ikuto: What's taking So long ya guys we have to start in a few minute. (looks at Amu and Neko) Are ya ok?

Nightmare: Are ya blind or what dude. Of course they aren't. No one is ok when they are around me. (smile darkly)

Ikuto: I noticed (steps away from nightmare)

Nightmare: Ya two snap out of it before I throw ya in a pool full of sharks and electric snake.

Amu and Neko: YOU WOULDN'T DARE! (look at nightmare terrifiedly)

Nightmare: (smirk) Yes I would.

Amu and Neko: (runs away)

Nightmare: Looks like it is me and you Ikuto. Do the disclaimer and go get ready. (wave her hand lightly)

Ikuto: Nightmare doesn't own us ! and I can't imagine if she did...(shudders and walks away)

Nightmare: Enjoy ppl!

* * *

It was morning and Neko was in Amu's room sleeping. Yesterday was fun. Both Amu and Neko were watching a movie and making fun of it. Neko was sleeping at the couch. She was sleeping peacefully before the sun light hit her face. (Amu has this special designed ear plug that tell her what is happening in the movie)

"Augh...turn the lights off." Groaned Neko ,moving around trying to block the light but failed. She gave up and sat up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sheepishly. She was trying to take her surrounding. "Hmmm..." said Neko ,before forcing herself to stand up and dragged herself toward Amu's bed. "Amu wake up its morning." said Neko ,shacking Amu. "Five more minutes." She whined. "No. You have to wake now." said Neko. "Augh...ok I am up. Are you happy now?" Asked Amu ,sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Yes I am." Said Neko ,proudly. "You are annoying sometimes. Do you know that?" mumbled Amu. "Yes I know." Said Neko ,Skipping to the bathroom.

~Skip time~

Now Amu and Neko are in the hospital cafeteria. Amu was sitting in the wheelchair beside Neko eating quietly.

"Hey Amu. I heard that your condition is getting better and you may leave the hospital soon again. Is that true?" Asked Neko ,shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Yeah but I bet I will return to the hospital again." Said Amu.

"Don't say that." Said Neko ,hitting Amu playfully making Amu giggle. "Ok if you are done lets get going." Said Neko ,picking up the trays.

After throwing the trays Neko started to push Amu's wheelchair toward her room but when they opened the door Neko was surprized to see Amu's adopted parents and the doctor there. (they are in Amus' room if you are confused)

"Amu Honey." said Amu's mom ,running toward Amu.

"Mom." said Amu ,before getting in a death hug from her mom.

"Yes it's me honey." Said Amus' adopted mom ,stroking Amus' hair.

"Hi Ito-san long time no see." Said Neko ,smiling.

"Hi Neko. How have you been?" Asked Amus' mom.

"I am fine. How are you Mrs. Ito and Mr. Ito?" Asked Neko.

"We are fine." Said Amus father." We actually came to tell you two something important."

Neko eyed her doctor questionably. Yes the doctor that is in the room was Nekos' not Amus'. "Is something wrong?" Asked Neko.

"No! No! not at all. The news are actually good news." said Amus' father.

"Ok then don't leave us hanging and tell us already." Said Neko ,eagerly. Amu giggled at her friend and Neko pouted. "Come on tell us already." Said Neko.

"Ok hear the doctor first." Said Amus' mom ,standing beside Amu.

"Ok. As you see Neko you are one of the lucky cancer kids that can move and talk freely but you do have trouble in breathing and your vision gets blurry a lot. As we see in your result many of us believe you may die sooner or later. That is what some of us believe but until now no sign of the cancer going to the maximum level has shown. So we believe that we will find a way to get rid of your cancer soon. We saw your condition and decided that you can be adopted." Said the doctor ,confidently.

Nekos' eyes widened and she was stiff. Her tears started to form. She was happy that their were even a possibility that she could survive. She was happy. Nothing can be better. Amu was crying too. She was happy that her best friend has a possibility that she could survive.

"That isn't everything." said Amus' father ,walking toward his wife and Amu. He was now standing beside his wife and Amu.

"What-t d-do y-you mean-n?" Asked Neko ,Between sobs.

"Welcome to our family." Said Amus' Mother ,before pulling Neko to a family hug. The doctor smiled at the small family. Amu was cry happily with Neko.

* * *

Nightmare: Exc-cuse m-me b-but I-I h-have to-o go-o so-omewhere f-for a s-second.(walks to her room and cry.)

Dreams: Excuse my sister she is the kind of person to cry in those kind of moments. She was actually crying while writing the story.

Neko: you are nightmare sister?

Dreams: Yes (smile sweetly)

Neko: B-But...Y-ou...She

Dreams: Yes we are totally different. (nods)

Neko: yea a lot.

Dreams: anyway please review and tell us how do you feel about the story? Should we continue?


	5. EHH!

Nightmare: I wanted to thank ya people for reviewing ,favorite ,and following me.

Neko: Yea thank you.

Nightmare: Yea. I want to thank the following ppl as I said:

~livy leaf

~Burakkurozu-Black Rose

~otakulollies

~Anime-user

~SilentReader

~xAnimeGirl114x

~PantherLily1

~Musical2day

~iS0ra

Neko: Thank you people a lot~nyaa. Also NIGHTMARE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!~nyaa

* * *

(In Nekos' room)

Neko was packing her stuff happily. _Today was the day...I am going to leave this place._ Thought Neko ,happily skipping around.

"looks like someone is happy." Said Amu ,walking in Nekos room. Neko just smiled before walking to her sister. "Is it that easy to figure out _Shimai(1)__."_ said Neko ,dragging the word Shimai.

Amu just giggled at her sister. "hm...yes it is easy to figure out." Said Amu ,touching the wall. "Here Amu let me help ya~nyaa." said Neko ,taking her sister hand and taking her to the nearest chair. "So where is your bag?~nyaa" asked Neko ,dragging her heavy bag off her bed.

"It is in my room." said Amu ,smiling. "Ok I will get it and you stay here ok~nyaa." Said Neko ,walking out and heading to Amu's room.

* * *

(Amu's room)

(Neko Pov.)

I was just walking to Amu's room and then I saw the same boys I saw from two days ago. They looked like they are waiting for some one.

"Hey you two. Are you lost?" I asked ,putting my facade on.

"Oh ..nope we are waiting for the girl who live in that room." the nutty haired boy said ,pointing at Amu's room.

"Is something wrong?" I asked ,irritated.

"No. We just wanted to apologise to her." He said. I looked at them for a good 5 seconds before my eyes turned furious.

"You are the boy who hit us three days ago." I said through my teeth.

"Yeah I am the boy who hit you-...Wait you are the-"He said.

"Yes ." I said ,furiously before kicking him in the privet. (Nightmare: Sorry Kukai)

I looked at the blue haired who was just standing there. He didn't say anything at all from the start. I looked at him for a second and then looked down at the boy who was groaning. I sighed glaring at the boy at the floor before entering Amus' room and taking the bag. I looked around making sure she didn't forget anything but when I opened one of her drawers I found a clover shaped necklace. I remember Amu talking about this necklace. She always told me about her mother giving it to her before she lost them. I smiled and picked the bag and necklace up and headed to my room.

(End of Neko Pov.)

* * *

(In Nekos' room)

"I am back~nyaa." Said Neko ,skipping inside the room.

"Welcome back." Said Amu ,smiling.

Neko smiled back walking behind Amu. She placed the necklace around Amus' neck and observed her sister reaction. Amu touched the cold object around her neck before smiling."and I thought I forgot something." said Amu ,giggling.

"I noticed. Anyway when is mom and dad coming?" Asked Neko .

"About...now." said Amu ,before their parents came in the room.

"Ohayo honey." said their mother ,hugging them both.

"Ohayo Okasan(2),Otōsan(3)." Amu and Neko said together ,smiling. Their mother stopped hugging them and looked at them lovingly.

"Ohayo Amu ,Neko." said their father ,giving them a hug too. Amu and Neko hugged their father back.

"You two are ready to leave?" Asked their mother.

"Hai!" They said in union. Their mother ,giggled at them. _The two act like real sisters._ Thought their mother smiling.

"Ok then if you two are ready lets get those bags in the car and go home shall we?" Said their father ,taking the bags.

* * *

(With Kukai and Ikuto)

"Augh...that girl has a good kick." groaned Kukai ,standing up slowly.

"pfft.." Ikuto was trying his best not to laugh.

"Whats funny?" Asked Kukai ,looking at Ikuto.

"That the chick who kicked you was the same chick who beated up sayaa." said Ikuto ,smirking. Kukai stood still think of how sayaa looked when she was beaten up.

_That girl must have learned marshal art. _Thought Kukai.

"Ok then looks like we are not going to meet the pink headed girl soon."Said Ikuto sighing. "Lets go if we want to get to school in time."

"Ok." said kukai ,walking to the exit with Ikuto.

* * *

(Amus' and Neko) -Their house-

Neko and Amu got out and was facing a big house. It has a garden and a green house also a fountain. Neko looked around holding her sister hand.

"Amu I want you to make a promise with me." Said Neko ,letting her hand go and facing her.

"What promise." Asked Amu ,frowning.

"I want you to promise me to follow your dreams and never give up on them no matter what." Said Neko ,seriously.

"I promise." Said Amu ,confidently.

"Pinky promise." Said Neko ,putting her pinky up.

"Pinky promise." Said Amu ,putting her pinky up. Neko smiled as she putted her pinky and Amu's pinky together and they both said in union. "Pinky promise"

* * *

(next day)

(With Amu)

Amu wake up to the bird singing. She slowly sat up and touched something between her legs and for her surprise she felt something round like eggs. _Eg-gs how ..but... _She thought before ...

"EHH!"

* * *

(with neko)

Neko wake up smiling. She felt refreshed and happy. She threw her blanket and what she saw made her froze then..

"EHH!"

* * *

Nightmare: Sorry if this chapter isn't that interesting or good.

Neko: give nightmare some slack people.

Nightmare: Please review. I will update sooner if ya did. I am also sorry If I have a lot of grammar mistake.

* * *

(Meanings)

1: Sister

2: Mother (in a polite way)

3: Father (in a polite way)


	6. New start! first day!

Nightmare: I don't own anything.

Neko: Enjoy! and sorry nightmare isn't herself these days.

* * *

Amu and Neko panicked for 20 minutes. They both didn't remember anything about **_HUMAN LAYING EGGS!_**

They both stopped panicking when their mom called them.

"Amu, Neko breakfast is ready!" Called their mother.

Neko looked at the eggs then she toke them and shoved them in her bag. She ran to her closet and changed into her uniform. (she wears the same style as amu but a blue uniform and a cat clip.) "Coming!" She shouted ,throwing her bag over her Amu looked around then jumped on the bed toke the eggs and put them in her bag. She ran to her closet and toke her uniform then ran to bathroom. (Amu wear the same uniform and clips plus necklace).

"Coming!" Shouted Amu as she and Neko started to run down the stairs.

"Good morning you two." said their mother placing a plate full of fresh bacon and eggs.

"That smells tasty." Said Neko ,jumping up and down. Neko ran to the table and sat on a chair. "Yummy Yummy." She mumbled ,Shoving the whole thing in her mouth.

"HAHAHA slow down Neko no body is after your food." said Amu ,taking a seat.

"Shay thwat twshoo youshselph(Say that to yourself)." Fumed Neko ,speak while eating.

"HEY I AM NOT FAT!" Shouted Amu ,rubbing her stomach.

"Ok you two. You don't want to be late for school." Said their mother.

"I am done~nyaa." sang Neko ,throwing her plate at the sink.

"Me too." said Amu ,shoving a piece of bread into her mouth and placed her plates in the sink.

"We have thirty minutes to get there and we don't have time." Said Amu ,holding her sister hand.

"No worries we will skate there ~nyaa." said Neko ,pulling her sister on the board and skating away in a really fast speed. Amu kept clinging Neko the whole trip. Being blind and skating with a fast speed. What do you expect? Screaming in joy and throwing her arms in the air.

"Amu we are here so you can stop clinging~nyaa." said neko ,laughing.

"Eh!...Oh ok." Said amu ,unclinging her arms. Neko giggled at toke her sister hand and walked. Neko was holding Amus hand in one hand and holding the skate board in the other one.

They both were inside the front office. They saw a women that was texting with her phone and grinning stupidly. They walked to her. "Excuse me..-"

"Go away kid can't you see I am busy here." The women said , waving her hand in front of their faces. Neko packed her skate board in her bag and looked at the women then spoke again. "Look lazy ass." Said Neko ,her voice was dripping with venom. The women stiffed from fear. Neko smirked she loved her facade because she had this affect on people.

"I don't care if you are busy or not." Continued Neko ,snatching the women phone. "And because you're so busy I will help you out." Neko holded the phone in front of the women before fisting her hand and breaking the phone to pieces. "Here you go." said neko giving the broken phone to the women.

"Our names are Amu Ito and Neko Ito new students." Said Neko ,before the women faced the computer and started to type something in a really fast speed. Neko smirked and Amu crossed her hand and acted 'cool and spicy' while Neko acted 'feisty and dangerous.'

The two toke their schedule and walked away.

"Hey Amu let me see your schedule." said Neko .

"Here." Amu handed the schedule to neko and holded her hand. "So what do I have?" She asked.

"Lucky~nyaa." Said Neko ,smirking. "You have all the classes with me." Beamed Neko.

Amu giggled and said. "So what do we have first?"

"History." said Neko ,gloomily. Amu giggled again. "oww come on it couldn't be that bad." said Amu.

-A couple of minutes later-

Amu and Neko walked side by side. They are now in front of the history class door. Neko opened the door randomly and walked with Amu inside the room.

"Excuse me bu-" The teacher stopped when he sensed a dark arua thrown at him.

"Tsk...We are the new student." Said Neko ,darkly handing both her and sister schedule to him.

"O-ok p-please introduce y-yours-self." He said ,taking the schedules.

"I am Neko and thats all you have to know." Said Neko ,throwing a glare at everyone in the class.

"Yo I am Amu." Said Amu ,looking at the class boredly. The class started to 'Oww' and calling them 'Cool and Spicy' and 'Fiesty and dangerous'

"Ok please take your seats...Behind Mr. Soma and Mr. Tsukiyomi." Said the teacher handing them the schedule. Both Kukai and Ikuto raised their hand. One had a grin and the other had a smirk. Amu and Neko rolled their eyes and walked there.

"Hi I am Kukai Soma call me Kukai and this is my friend Ikuto Tsukiyomi." said the boy with brownish hair. Neko recognized them both. _will nice to see you again _Neko scolded mentaly ,glaring at them both. Amu didn't care and looked out the window.

"Ok class open your books at page 150 and read it and I expect all of you to be reading." said the teacher. The student started to groan and complain but obeyed.

Neko and Amu didn't care less. Amu was still looking at the window and Neko placed her head down. After a while Ikuto handed a paper to Amu. She felt the paper so she picked it up and tore it. Ikuto was surprised then a smirk came out of the blue. Kukai was bored he looked back at the sleeping Neko and poked her face. The teacher was doing something on the computer and didn't look up.

"Stop it." Said Neko ,throwing the scariest glare and Kukai. Kukai was just grinning and kept poking her. "Make me." He said ,still poking her. She smirked and bite his finger and he screamed.

-skip time (lunch)-

"I can't believe you did that." Kukai groaned ,following Neko and Amu.

"And I can't believe you are still stalking us." Said Neko ,irritated.

"I am not stalking you. It's just a coincidence that we are going the same way." said Kukai.

"Really...then tell me where are you two going?" asked Neko ,looking at Kukai and Ikuto.

"Roof...Soccer Ball field!" They both said in the same time. Amu and Neko sweat drop.

"no man we are going to the soccer field." Said Kukai.

"You can go by yourself." Said Ikuto. The two started fighting. Neko and Amu toke the chance and ran away.

* * *

-Roof top-

"At last no boys." said Neko ,laying on the roof top.

"Your telling me but isn't their something familiar about them. I don't know but their voices sound familiar." Said Amu .

"I will tell you at home." said Neko ,chuckling.

"Ok." said Amu.

* * *

-with the boys-

"Look man I don't like crowded places." said Ikuto.

"I know bu- Where did the girls go?" asked Kukai ,looking around.

"They ditched us." said Ikuto. "Tell me again why are we following them?" Ikuto asked ,yawning lazily.

"They look familiar especially Neko but I don't remember and this feeling is starting to bug me." said Kukai ,frustrated.

"That is called love-sick." Said Ikuto ,smirking. "Yet Amu does look familiar and she is interesting. She is the only girl whoever ignored my notes and didn't drool over me."

"I am n-not L-Love sick." Said Kukai ,flushing.

"Tell that to your red face." Said Ikuto ,walking away.

"H-hey mate(1)." Said Kukai ,catching up with Ikuto.

* * *

-with the girls-

Amu and Neko looked ath the sky peacefuly.

"The sky is beautiful." Said Neko ,closing her eyes. Amu nodded and also closed her eyes. The two girls fallen in a dark sleep. They were tired. Usually they wouldn't move around a lot. They would either be sleeping in the hospital bed or eating. Going to school was tiring.

* * *

-Neko dream-

_"Come on Akio!" Shouted a four years Neko. Neko was running with a boy with golden hair and honey eyes. He was four too. _

_"Wait up Neko you are fast." Said Akio ,panting._

_"No I am not." huffed Neko ,running to him._

_"Yes you are." He said ,crossing his hands._

_"No, your just slow." Said Neko ,taking his hand and dragging him on top of a hill._

_"WOW." He breathed ,watching the sun set._

_"I know right...Ahm...I wanted to come here because I wanted to have a last special memory with you before you...move away." Said Neko ,sighing trying to hold the tears._

_"I will never forget this moment and this will make it better." Said Akio._

_"What are you talking abou-" Neko was cut of by the Akio lips. (It was a peck on the lips nothing too deep). Neko was shocked then she closed her eyes before Akio pulled back and hugged her. Neko started to sob and cry. _

_"hush...its ok..." said Akio ._

_"I am going to miss you." mumbled Neko._

_"Don't worry at all. I will come back and carry you like a princess and get marry happily and to tell you the truth Kyoto isn't out of japan so I will visit you." Akio said. _

_"Pinky promise." said Neko ,giggling and blushing lightly putting her pinky up._

_"Pinky promise." Said Akio ,raising his pinky and locking it with Neko._

_"I will be waiting my knight." Said Neko._

_-Next day-_

_'The tragic accident killed over three hundred innocent people. The plain G.128 was heading to Kyoto but for some unknown cause to stop engine stopped and no body sirvived.' Neko looked at the screen blankly before all her world turn black._

* * *

-Amu's Dream-

_"Iku ...Iku...give me back my teddy bear." Said Amu ,jumping up and down trying to reach her teddy bear._

_"Nahhh! I don't want to." Said the blue haired boy._

_"Iku please." Said Amu._

_"No **Amu-koi**." the boy said ,slyly._

_"D-don't ca-all m-me that." Protested amu ,blushing. "Ikuto please I will to anything."_

_"Anything huh?" Said Ikuto ,smirking._

_"Yes Anything." Said Amu._

_"Hmmm...A date. When we grow up you will be my girlfriend." Said Ikuto._

_"B-but..-"_

_"No buts." said Ikuto._

_"Ok." grumbeld Amu._

_"Good." Said Ikuto ,handing Amu her the teddy bear. _

_"Ikuto we have to go." called Souko._

_"Coming. Ok Amu see you tomorrow at the amusement park." Said Ikuto ,running toward his mother._

_"Ok bye-bye Iku." said Amu ,waving her hand bye-bye. _

_-Next day-_

_"Mama are we almost there yet?" asked a small pink haired girl._

_"Not yet Amu." Said Modori ,smiling at her eager daughter._

_"Amu smile at the camera." Said Tsumugu, pointing his camera at the his daughter who was hugging the teddy bear._

_"Ok papa." Amu said before it all happen a long beep came and it was when her world turned black._

* * *

-with the boys-

"Do you think Neko looks hot?"mummbeld Kukai to himself and Ikuto just chucked.

"Love sick." said Ikuto ,smirking.

"Am not." protested Kukai.

"Yea I believe you." Said Ikuto ,sarcastically.

"I hate you." Said Kukai.

"Nobody said I cared." Said Ikuto ,the bell rang and Ikuto and Kukai argued and made their way to class.

"Ok student take your seats and I want you to say here when I call your name." Said the teacher.

"Tadase Hotori."

"Here."

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

"Here."

"Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"Here."

"Kairi Sanjo"

"Here."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

"..."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"Here."

"Rima Mashiro ."

"Here."

"Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto"

"Here."

"Saaya Yamabuki"

"HOHOHO Here."

"Amu Ito."

"..."

"Amu Ito."

"She isn't here." Said Tadase ,giving one of his girly smiles.

"Ok then Neko Ito."

"..."

"Neko Ito."

"She isn't here either." Said Kukai.

"Ok then we will start. Everyone open page 250." The teacher said turning to the board.

* * *

-skip time-

(on the roof)

"Awwah." Neko yawned looking around. "What time is it?" she asked then looked at her watch. _2:25 hmm...five minutes before the last period start._

"Amu wake up!~nyaa." said neko shaking Amu.

"un...five more minute." said Amu.

"NO WE SLEPT THROUGH ONE CLASS AND THERE IS 5 MINUTES BEFORE OUR LAST CLASS START!" Shouted Neko ,walking up Amu.

"Ok Ok I am up...Shesh." Said Amu ,standing up.

"We have Gym YAY!~NYA" Shouted Neko cheerfuly ,taking her sister hand and running to the gym. The two were in the empty gym now.

"Amu be careful and use your senses at all time and be careful." said Neko.

"Ok, Ok although I can't see I am good at using all my other senses. So I know what I am doing and how to take care of myself without seeing." Said Amu. (Amu is blind but all her other senses are great and useful ^w^)

All the student started to come to the gym. All waiting for their teacher.

"Hi everyone. I am your new teacher Nikaidou. Call me Nikaidou-sensei. Ok then I want all of you to go and change then come back so I can separate your activities." Said Nikaidou ,tripping on nothing. All the student started to laugh then went to the lockers.

-skip time-

"ok then kukai Soma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kairi Sanjo, and Neko Ito, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto soccer."

"Amu Ito, Rima Mashiro, Tadase Hotori, Saaya Yamabuki, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi dough ball."

"HOHOHO _Ikuto-koi_ you will be on my team right?" Asked Sayaa ,rubbing herself at Ikuto. Ikuto looked at her in disgust and said. "I rather get eaten by wolves." He then shooed Sayaa away from him and went toward Amu. Sayaa looked at Amu in anger.

"Who does she think she is to be near **_MY_ IKUTO-koi**." Said sayaa ,glaring at Amu.

* * *

-amu and Ikuto conversation

"Hi _Amu._" Said Ikuto ,smirking.

"H-Hey d-don't call me by my first name." Said Amu ,trying her to keep her facade.

"I don't wanna."pouted Ikuto.

"Nobody asked your opinion!" Shouted Amu ,blushing.

"Oww...your cute when your blushing." Ikuto teased.

"S-shut up." She said. Ikuto kept staring at her then something clicked.

"Amu Hinamori." He said ,Shocking Amu. Amu looked like someone killed her pet. She looked at him and said slowly. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." said Ikuto ,shaking his head. _I found you at last. _That was the only thought that came to him. _I will make you remember me. I will keep my promise._

* * *

-With Neko-

Neko was the only girl playing. Lulu was there but she was outside the field and texting. She and Kukai were the only one competing because they have energy while the others where tired out and surprized that the other two still have energy. Neko and Kukai were tied.

"I will win for sure." said Kukai ,grinning.

"Keep dreaming preaty boy." Said Neko ,going around Kukai and kicked a far Kick to the goal.

"What did I tell you." said Neko ,smirking.

"No fair I want a rematch." Said Kukai.

"..." Neko kept quiet and walked to sit on the soccer benches.

Amu suddenly walked out and sat beside her sister.

"So what happened?" Asked Amu.

"Nothing really. Why are you out did you finish playing?" Asked Neko.

" of the people were called to the principle for some reason." said Amu struggling.

* * *

-principle office-

"Those two are the are people we are searching for." said Tsukasa.

"How do you know? Those two are the one did you eve...-"

"Rima-chan I sensed a lot of eggs at their bags." Said Kusukusu.

"yea."

"I did too."

"They were 4 in each bag of theirs."

"and Amu had the Dumpty lock." Said Tsukasa ,getting everyone attention.

"You mean the 'Dumpty lock'" Said Kairi ,pushing his glasses up.

"Yea. So this is what is going to happen. First." Said Tsukasa , explaining everything to them.

* * *

Nightmare: Hey! Sorry for the late update. YAY! (2,688) words. I am trying to do my best on the updates and making it taller.

Neko: please review. *3* and be nice.

* * *

-Meaning-

Mate: Wait


	7. Study? Family!

Nightmare: Hi ppl sorry for not updating soon. I have reasons. Oh and I changed my user name to Moons'-Rose love ^^

Ikuto: Sure you do *roll eyes*

Nightmare: I DO! FIRST OF ALL I AM SICK WITH A BAD COLD AND TWO THE STRESS LATELY WASN'T REALLY ESAY!

Ikuto:...(scared but doesn't show it)...whatever.

Amu: Guys lets start! We are running late and I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING! SO LETS NOT WAIT ANY LONGER! NIGHTMARE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Nightmare: True...Ahm..Anyway, GOOD NEWS PPl I AM GOING TO ADD NEW OC'S TO THE STORY AND BTW NEW STUFF WILL REVEAL SLOWLY IN THE FEW NEXT CHAPTER. sO STAY TUNE AND ENJOY!

* * *

It was the end of the day, At last Neko and Amu can go home and rest.

"At last this hell house ended." Groaned Neko, rubbing her neck.

"You said it." Said Amu , holding her sister hand and walking toward the school gate.

" Ok lets' get going I don't want to stay here any longer." Said Neko, letting her sister hand go and opening her pack back taking out the skateboard.

"I can't wait to go home." Said Amu, sighing.

Neko didn't reply and just pulled her sister on her skateboard and skated away, Fast.

"Wait Neko-san! Amu-chan!"

"Huh?"

Neko stopped her skateboard and turned around. The person was no other than Kakui. He stopped in front of them and grinned. Neko looked at him and could have sworn that she saw something or someone who was like three inches long flying above his shoulder.

"Ahm..Did you see that?" Said Neko, looking at Kukai. Kukai intense for a second then returned to normal. Amu looked at her sister like she did sense another presence with them.

"What do you mean Neko-san?" Asked Kukai, grinning stupidly. Although, he was acting normal Amu and Neko sensed something off about him but before they could push the matter farther a girl with brown hair and golden eyes that are kind of lighter than Amu eyes skipped toward them.

"Yaya came to ask what is taking too long?" the girl paused and looked up to see Amu and Neko. "Hi!~ My name is yaya and yaya think you two are the famous Amu-chii and Neko-chii." Said Yaya, talking childishly. Amu and Neko just nodded.

"Yaya I was about to ask them." Kukai paused and looked at Neko and Amu. "So you two skipped a class and we wanted to help you catch up with what you missed." Said Kakui.

"We don't need hel-"

"We have a test tomorrow that is 30% of our grade. So you need the notes before you came and you need somebody to explain it to you." Said Kakui, grinning.

"Yaya think that you have to come to yayas' house." Said Yaya, sucking a lollipop. Amu and Neko sighed.

"Ok I will text Okasan." Said Neko, texting her mom. "She says it's ok but we have to be home five sharp."

"Ok then let's go." Said Kakui, skating with Yaya with him. Neko nodded skating with her sister with her.

~Skip time~

The four of them were walking inside of Yayas' house.

"sumimasen(1)" Said Amu and Neko, in union taking off their shoes.

"Hi you must be Yayas' friends. I am Nodoka Yuiki or Yayas' mom. Please call me Nodoka." Said a women, with a light brown hair lighter than Yaya and has a blue ocean color eyes. A bright smile on her face.

"Okasan Yayas' home!" Shouted Yaya, walking upstairs.

"Good afternoon Nodoka-san." Said Kukai, bowing politely.

"Good afternoon to you too Kukai-Kun." Said Yayas' mother, nodding at him approvingly. Kukai grinned and followed Yaya upstairs.

"Good afternoon Yuiki-san." Said Neko and Amu, in union walking upstairs following Yaya and Kukai upstairs. They saw a door that was painted pink and had the wooden sign that said Yayas' room in curve.

Neko Knocked then opened the door and to her superise, there were other people in the room.

"Neko-san, Amu-san please take a seat." Said the principal, Tsukasa. Neko just glared putting her façade and Amu did too. They both sat down on the opposite side of Tsukasa and the others.

The people in the room were Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, Kairi, Tsukasa, Yaya, Neko, Amu and finally Kakui.

"So what bring the principal here?" Asked Neko, |Her voice was scary as hell.

"We are here to discuss with you what you need to know." Said Tsukasa, trying to see any sight of emotion in them. "It's about your past...and your families."

Both Amu and Neko didn't react in the outside but it was different under their façade. Amu was trying her best to control her breath and to stay calm. Neko vision was getting blurry kind of. Neko closed her eyes and then opened them to looked at Tsukasa in the eyes.

"What do you know about our past...our families." Said Neko, trying to control her anger. _They don't understand...What does he know about my family..OUR FAMILIES _

Everyone attention was on Tsukasa. They all had a lot of questions that they want to ask but stayed quiet.

"I know a lot more than you expect and Neko you parents dearly loved you remember that and I have something that both of your parents left behind for you two." Said Tsukasa. Neko was laughing mentally thinking. _Yea right they did.._

Amu placed her hand on her sister and fisted her hand. Neko kept glaring at Tsukasa and spoke, knowing her sister is too sensitive about that topic.

"And that is...?" Said Neko, impatient.

"These..." Said Tsukasa, pulling out two envelopes. Neko toke them and looked at them coursely. Amu felt sad and depressed but didn't show it.

Neko looked at the two envelope for a couple of minutes then she opened hers.

* * *

~Neko Pov.~

I opened the envelope to see a sakura shaped necklace. It had four petals. (Yea I know sakura flower has five petals but I think of it this way if it four petals that mean four transformation and when all the transformation combine they make another transformation that mean 5 transformation in total. Kinda like amu). Its' petals had different colors including light blue,light red, light purple, and white. They all made a nice combination and you wouldn't notice the different colors from far. I looked at it then something hit me.

~Flash back~

_"Mama! where are you going?" Asked the 5 years old Neko._

_"Somewhere..." answered a light blue haired women, not caring to look at her daughter._

_"Ah! Can I go with y-"_

_"HAHAHAHA! Why do you think I will bring a worthless daughter like you with me?!" Said Nekos' mother, laughing at her daughter._

_"hahaha...yea why would you?" said Neko, trying not to cry or shutter. She looked at her fantasy dressed mom and saw a sakura necklace. "Mama that is a nice necklace." Said Neko, with awe._

_"That thing will be yours when you grow up." Said Nekos' mother, waving her daughter away,mostly disgusted by her. "Now go to your room." _

_Neko didn't say anything and ran to her room. She entered the dark room that was full of loneliness. She walked toward the window to see her father and mother leave in the car smiling and laughing without...her. She toke out a razor and started cutting herself._

_"Why do I try? *Slash* They don't want me ..*Slash*. __So why am I here? *Slash* Why was I am born? *Slash*" She asked, to no one exactly then she slide on the wall crying silently. Neko closed my eyes and the sakura necklace image popped in her head before weird voices came from nowhere._

_'Don't give up.' _

_'Your role is important.'_

_'If you dare to give up I will personally show you hell of a life.'_

_'Give it your all~Nya' _

_Those were the voices that encourage her to think she is important. They saved her from making the worst decision of her life. _

~End of flashback~

I kept looking at it. remember the memory made me happy and angry. Angry because it reminded me of my past and happy because this necklace saved me from doing something I would regret. I looked from the necklace to the envelope. I saw a letter. I decided I would read it later. I still had my façade on. I sighed putting the envelopes and the necklace in my bag and pulling Amu up to stand up. I looked at the others. I glared at them and said "What exactly do you want from us?"

~End of Neko Pov.~

* * *

~Normal Pov.~

"We don't se-"

"We want you to join the Guardians." Said Ikuto, cutting off tadase.

"The what?" Said Amu and Neko, confused.

"The Guardians Yaya!~" Sang Yaya, cheeckly.

"We know but what is that?" Said Amu, annoyed crossing her hands.

"It's an-"

"I am bored this is useless. Anyway, it's 4:30 and we have to get going NOW!" Said Neko, irretated. She didn't want to know what is it or anything. "Oh! and for the joining thing..**FORGET IT!**" Shouted Neko, walking outside the room.

Amu stood up and was about to follow her sister. "Wait Ito-san!"

"What?" Said Amu, burning holes in Tadase.

"We hope you two will reconsider your decisions." Said Tadase, smiling handing Amu two invitation. "Please come to the green house in the school ground."

Amu didn't faze and just toke the invitation and exited the house.

"Are your ok?" Asked Neko, Standing in front of Yayas' house.

"Yes..." Said Amu ,shoving the invitation in her bag.

"Ok then..." Said Neko, eyeing her sister then her expression soften. "Ok then lets go I am really exhausted." Neko then pulled her sister on the skate board and skated away, fast.

"Eh!" squealed Amu, holding her sister tightly.

~Skip time~

"HAHAHAHA...Amuuuu! You can stop holding me.~Nya" Said Neko, Laughing.

"I-I..W-Whatever." Said Amu, walking inside their house. Neko giggled and followed inside.

"Tadaima(2)" Said Amu and Neko, but no one answered.

"Where are they?"Asked Neko, Looking around.

Amu went to the Kitchen and headed to the refrigator but when she touch the hand of the refrigator she touched something smooth like.

"I Think I found something!" Shouted amu.

Neko came down stairs changed (If you want some description about what she is wearing. You will see the description in the end of the chapter. There you will find it) and had Amus' white or Hoover cane with her. (The white or Hoover cane is the stick that help blind people walk and not pump into something).

"Let me see that." Said Neko, walking toward her sister.

_Dear Neko and Amu,_

_I had an emergency flight to France, Paris. It looks like one of our ship delivers has been burned, gomen for leaving so suddenly :'(. As for your father, you know how busy he is with his meeting and traveling. Anyway, your father is in Russia and coming back soon. Please eat well and take care of each other._

_Love you,_

_Your Mother._

_P.s.: There is chicken pot pie in the oven. Enjoy!_

"Look like okasan and Otōsan aren't going to be here for a while." Said Neko, sighing giving her sister the Hoover cane.

"Oh..ok and thanks." Said Amu, taking her Hoover and making her way to the living room.

"I am going to put a movie!" Shouted Amu, setting the video player on.

( 7:00 PM)

Amu was asleep in the middle of the movie while on the other hand, Neko is now bored. Neko sighed and turned off the movie, carrying her sister up stairs to the bedroom.

~Amu Pov.~

(Before she left Yayas' room)

I was angry and sad. I didn't follow Neko immediately. I wanted to stay for at least a minute trying to catch up with the information.

After a second or two, I stood up and was about to catch up with Neko.

"Wait Ito-san!" Some boy said or what looks like it. I couldn't decided but I couldn't care less. I just glared at him, more likely trying to burn holes in him.

"What?" I asked, still glaring at him.

"We hope you two will reconsider your decisions." He said, I could sense a radiation coming from him while he gave me the invitations. "Please come to the green house in the school ground."

I didn't faze at all and toke the invitation, walking out of the house.

_I want to know why do they ever bother to ask us? Don't they know that we didn't want to remember our painful past? What does they want from us? Those brat-_

"Are your ok?" Asked Neko, standing in front of Yayas' house.

"Yes..." I said, shoving the invitations inside before she could see them.

"Ok then..." Said Neko, eyeing me then her expression soften. "Ok then lets go I am really exhausted." Neko then pulled me on the skate board and skated away, fast.

"Eh!" I squealed, holding neko tightly.

~Skip time~

"HAHAHAHA...Amuuuu! You can stop holding me.~Nya" Said Neko, Laughing.

"I-I..W-Whatever." I said, walking inside their house. Neko giggled and followed inside.

"Tadaima." me and Neko, but no one answered.

"Where are they?"Asked Neko, Looking around.

I went to the Kitchen and headed to the refrigerator but when I touch the handle of the refrigerator I touched something smooth like.

"I think I found something!" I said.

I heard foot steps coming down stairs.

"Let me see that." Said Neko, walking toward me. She toke the paper and read it silently but still I could hear her.

"Look like okasan and Otōsan aren't going to be here for a while." Said Neko, sighing giving me the Hoover cane.

"Oh..ok and thanks." I said, taking my Hoover and making my to the living room.

"I am going to put a movie!" I Shouted, setting the video player on. I wanted to lighten the mood a bit.

Anyway, in the middle of the movie my eye lids started to become more and more heavier until I got engulfed as usual in a dark world. It was normal.

_"Amu we are here." _I heard a voice that sounded really familiar. The voice was emotionless but pushy and encouraging.

_"Amu we are coming -desu." _Another voice came. The voice sounded polite and sweet as it could be, it holded a feeling for caring somehow.

_"Fight Amu! Fight! F.I.G.H.T! Amu we are coming to you. So believe in us! B.E.L.I.E.V.E!" _Another voice said. The voice was a cheerful voice with a coat of happiness and spiritful.

_"Amu we are going to show you the lights again. So please be careful and keep believing." _Another voice said. The voice was like a lullaby, in was unbelievably amazing. I couldn't describe it complete.

**_"WAIT! B-But who are you people?"_ **I asked, dumbfounded.

_"We will meet soon but for now we have to go bye." _The voices soon faded and I was once again engulfed with the coat of the dark and loneliness.

* * *

(In Yayas' room)

"Sooo...What was that about?" Asked Kukai.

"I can't tell you. Actually, it's not my position." Said Tsukasa.

"Whatever those two are just dramatic." Said Rima, Fake disgust written on her face.

"Now, Mashiro-san you can't judge them so fast." Said Tadase, Smiling. Rima just grumbled rolling her.

"Looks like tadase has a crush on someone." replied Rima, smirking.

"T-That i-is n-not t-t-true." Shattered Tadase, blushing.

"Your red face isn't helping you." Said rima, pointing out making tadase blush more.

"Which one of them do you like hotori-kun?" Asked Kukai, a little harshly. Everyone looked at him in surprised except Ikuto.

"I-It's Ito Amu." Said Tadase, blushing while looking at the floor.

Ikuto stood up and picked up his bag while walking to the door and when he passed he said to tadase something, only he could hear. "Really, that's a shame she doesn't feel the same way."

Tadase was sitting there stiff and had a shocked face with a mixed with hurt. Ikuto left Yayas' room with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Nobody is going to take Amu again from me." Ikuto mumbled, strictly walking out of Yayas' house.

* * *

( A conversation somewhere but I bet you know where ^^)

"President we have important news!" Someone with white hair and a pale color face shouted.

"What would it be?" A dark voice asked. The voice belonged to someone who sat on a leather chair facing a large window and a desk was right behind the chair.

"Uhm...it's those two." Said the white haired man, trembling a little before holding two picture up in the air.

"...mmmm new mice. hehe call BN." Said the dark voice.

"B-but Pre...-"

"**Call him now**."

"Right away. " He replied, running out of the office.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Nightmare: and..CUT! *the cameras stop shooting and the stuff start coming and moving everyone.*

#1 staff: excuse me director but you forget to do the R&R thing.

#2 staff: Ah..wait *point at the list on the wall* It's Kukai-kun turn.

Nightmare: Kukai..wait *turn on the microphone on* KUKAI!

Kukai: Ow! I am here! *was standing beside nightmare the whole time*

Nightmare: Oh! Ok then do the thingy.

Kukai: Ahm...please R&R and review.. Review! Give us love! Oh and happy almost Valentin day!~ *grin*

Nightmare: Yea do dat and Happy almost Valentin day!~ here have some chocolate and if you don't like chocolate here are is a teddy bear *hands you chocolate or a teddy bear which ever you like* Have a day full of love *smile cheeckly*

Kukai & the staff: did we miss something?

Nightmare: *ignore them* Anyway sorry if neko didn't..Ahm how can I put it unhappy, sad. Sorry for any grammer midtakes. *bow* Gomen!

* * *

-meaning-

(1) sumimasen: excuse me; pardon me or excuse our interruption.

(2) Tadaima: We are home; I am home.

* * *

-Cloth Description-

Neko: Wearing her hair in a messy bun. Has a black string t-shirt on it was a jacket that is stripped black and blue and on the back of it read '**Go away before stuff get ugly' **She is wearing a jean short and black snickers.


	8. please read this and vote!

**READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE !**

_Dear readers,_

_I hate doing those author notes but please remember I do them when I have something to announce. Anyway, I was having trouble to pair who with who and sometime I would see in the reviews of your pairing. ok..ahm..so I wanted to make this easy to me and you, I mean by that is that I made voting polls in my profile. So please vote and keep reviewing for my story. I made this note suddenly and I ended up updating 2 chapters. One is a story chapter and the other is author note. Ahm...that's all for now...Oh! and I wanted to tell you ppl something that is related to the small notes I make either in the top or bottom of a chapter. Sometimes I have important news in them so please if it isn't a bother try to read them from time to time. Thanks for the ppl who bothered to read this :)_

_Love you dearly,_

_Moons'- Rose Love_


	9. Listen up! (IMPORTANT FOR EVERY READER)

**I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD!**

_Guys I am putting my stories on hold and don't worry I wouldn't take long...I think. Ahm.. I am going to start the Fcat tests soon and I have to devour all my time in studying and practicing for it. I can't update but I will try writing and updating chapters from time to time but they would be short. I didn't loss my inspiration, but I am more than eager to update the next chapter. Oh! please review for my story while I am gone, give me ideas, advises and more. I also want you to vote in my profile for the pairing with Amu. Who should I pair her with? and pm, or leave me a review if you want me to add someone on the voting to pair with Amu. I will see you later then._

_Love you all,_

_Moons'-Rose love._


	10. Memory&Hurt part 1(Written by Ikuto)

Nightmare: *Cry her eyes out* w-why?!

Neko: Nig-ghtmare you ok?

Amu:...

Ikuto: stupid author

Nightmare: Sh-hut u-up! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

Ikuto: *shuts up*

Neko: Rose what happened?

Nightmare: P-Poor R-Russia *cry's harder.*

Amu and Ikuto: Huh?

Neko: Oww...that. Ahm...the thing is that a meteor hit Russia and rose is sad because...she is a Hetalia fan and she admire Russia a lot and this incident is hard for her.

Amu: Hetalia?

Neko: It's an anime about those people who represent the country and its whole history.

Nightmare: RUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIAAAAA AAAAAAAA! :'(

Neko and Amu: *sweat drop*

Ikuto: get over it then and start writing.

Nightmare: *Ignore Ikuto * people who didn't s-see heta-alia please-e wa-atch i-it and wh-ho watch hetalia and love russia I am-m s-sorry a-about R-Rus-sia. *runs to her room crying*

Amu and Neko:...

Ikuto: ok then who is going to write the story then. I have a couple of ideas in mind. *smirk*

Amu: No!

Ikuto: Yes!

Amu: NO!

Ikuto lets vote on it. Who wants me to write the chapter raise his/her hand.

Neko and Ikuto: *raise their hands.*

Amu: Neko!

Neko: Sorry Amu but on the reviews the ppl want Amuto and I have to support rose now.

Amu: *scold* you and your stupid logic.

Ikuto: Don't worry Amu-koi this chapter will be the greatest *smirk then throws Amu over his shoulder* you do the disclaimers.

Amu: *blush crisma red* Hey put me down!

Neko: Rose doesn't own shugo chara! and I wish you like the chapter Ikuto is writing. Oh and if you didn't figure it out rose is the author. Enjoy!

* * *

-Next day at school-

"Amu don't talk to those weirdo's no matter what, ok?" said Neko strictly.

"Ok,Ok I heard you from the first time." Said Amu. They both walking in the empty hallway.

"Ok then lets go to class." Said Neko, taking a tight hold on her sister hand and walking inside the class.

"WHO COMES IN-"

"Shut up!" Neko barked, cutting of the annoying teacher.

"..." everyone froze and Amu rolled her eyes.

"G-Gomen!" exclaimed the teacher, running out of the class crying.

Neko smirked and turn her head to the class. "I will tell you some rules that I forget to tell you before. number 1 Annoy me and Amu and you are dead."

"2. If one of you try to threat us or even try to hurt one of us, You wouldn't like what will happen to you." Neko continued then Amu spoke boredly. "and 3. If you don't take us seriously." Neko cracked her neck." We will hunt you forever."

Everyone trembled except Ikuto and stupid grinning Kukai.

Neko and amu made their way to their seats and did what the did the day before. Amu was looking outside the window and neko laid her head down.

* * *

-lunch-

"Augh! Can you leave us alone!" Exclaimed neko ,shouting at kukai.

"Not until you accept the rematch." Said kukai, determination in his eyes.

"No mean No!" Shouted Neko. While they are arguing Amu and Ikuto stood aside watching the exchange argument until Ikuto spoke.

"So _Amu-koi _what do you want to do?" Asked Ikuto smirking.

"Don't call me that." Amu said, blushing furiously.

"Don't wanna." Ikuto said, smirking.

"T-THAT IS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! AND THIS IS NOT OPITIONAL!" Shouted Amu.

"said who?" He said.

"ME!" Amu exclaimed.

"I wouldn't listen" Said Ikuto, crossing his arms.

Amu turn more than 20 different shade of red from anger. "Yes you will."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No. Oh! Damit."

"Ok _Amu-koi_." Said Ikuto, smirking.

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"Don't wanna." He said, smirking more.

Amu eye twitched walking out of the school and Ikuto behind her.

"Leave me alone!" She Shouted.

"No."

"WHY?"

"Because I said so."

"Augh! that is unreasonable."

"But that is what exactly used for the last argument." Ikuto said, innocently enjoying her reaction.

"Stupid logic!" She fumed.

"**FIRE PAW**!"

"Amu!"

* * *

-With Neko and Kukai-

"Give it up already!" Shouted Neko, angrily.

"NEVER!" Kukai said.

"YOU REALLY WANT SOMEONE TO TEACH Y- Wait! Where's Amu?" Said Neko looking around.

"Looks like she and Ikuto ditched us." Kukai said.

"No Shit Shir- Did you hear that?" Said Neko, looking around.

"Hear what?" Asked kukai.

Neko started to run out of the school.

"Mate!" Said Kukai, following her.

Neko ran until she stopped in the center of a park.

Their they saw something that they didn't expect.

* * *

-Ikuto Pov.-(^w^)

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"Don't wanna." I said, smirking more.

Her eye twitched walking out of the school. So I followed her.

"Leave me alone!" She Shouted.

"No." I answered

"WHY?"

"Because I said so." I smirked, waiting for her reaction

"Augh! that is unreasonable."

"But that is what exactly used for the last argument." I said, innocently enjoying her reaction.

"Stupid logic!" She fumed.

"**FIRE PAW**!" Someone shouted.

"Amu!" I Shouted.

* * *

-Neko Pov.-

"Give it up already!" I Shouted, angrily.

"NEVER!" Kukai said.

'When I look at him from close he is kind of cute.' I thought for a second before replying.

"YOU REALLY WANT SOMEONE TO TEACH Y- Wait! Where's Amu?" I asked ,looking around.

"Looks like she and Ikuto ditched us." Kukai said.

'Ohh..really I didn't notice.' I thought, sarcastically.

"No Shit Shir- Did you hear that?" Said Neko, looking around.

'THEY NEED HELP! NEKO! AMU NEED YOU!~NYYAA' Some familiar voice shouted in my head.

"Hear what?" Asked kukai.

I suddenly started to run out of the school.

"Mate!" Said Kukai, following me.

I ran until I ended up in the center of a park.

I looked around until I spotted Amu and something was heading right at her.

* * *

Ikuto: NOW CUT! That is all!

Neko: Not bad but it is ahm...missing something.

Ikuto: That is the idea.

Amu: What happened I am lost.

Ikuto: Amu is so naïve. Don't worry you. Next chapter will be more interesting. Review now.

Neko: Yea please do ! *bow and run in front of nightmare door* ROSE OPEN THE DOOR!

Ikuto: Ok then bye and don't forget to R&R.


	11. GOmen Minna

Hi my readers,

GOMEN GOMENNNN! I feel bad for not updating but I shall update tomorrow and everyday if it was possible and nothing came in the way. I am happy to say I am back again and also I am going to post new stories soon maybe in a couple of days. Thank you for reading this and Gomen again for leaving and vanishing in thin air but I. AM. STILL. ALIVE. so...YAY and pwease don't kill me.

Love you,

Rose


End file.
